Animal Stories
Animal Stories is a short series which aired on Yorkshire Television during 1998 to 2001. Each episode, with animals which have their problem (for example, a pig who thinks he's fat, a dog with bad breath, a penguin that cannot fly and a cat who is a very picky eater), are narrated in rhyme, either done by either Nigel Hawthorne in the UK or Alan Marriott in the US. The shorts were made by Collingwood and Co. (originally Collingwood O'Hare Entertainment). The series was put on the HIT Entertainment Channel! Series 1 (1998) * Big Pink Pig (September 7, 1998) * Trevor the Frog (September 14, 1998) * Helen the Penguin (September 21, 1998) * Smelly Dog (September 28, 1998) * Big Bold Lion (October 5, 1998) *Hugh the Worm (October 12, 1998) *Edwina the Aardvark (October 19, 1998) *Simpson the Slug (October 26, 1998) *Win-Stanley the Sloth (November 2, 1998) *Polar Bear (November 9, 1998) *Billy the Giraffe (November 16, 1998) *Ron the Crab (November 23, 1998) *Crocodile Lou (November 30, 1998) Series 2 (1999) NOTE: Seven episodes were first shown on the "Dinky the Dolphin and Other Stories" VHS before they premiered on CiTV. * Bobby the Ape (September 6, 1999) * Ant 2954 (September 13, 1999) * Tommy the Bat (September 20, 1999) * Tony the Tortoise (September 27, 1999) * Susie the Kangaroo (October 4, 1999) * Camilla the Camel (October 11, 1999) * Oliver the Owl (October 18, 1999) * Dinky the Dolphin (October 25, 1999) * Clive the Hamster (November 1, 1999) * Fred the Dragon (November 8, 1999) * Bruce the Goose (November 15, 1999) * Eric the Elephant (November 22, 1999) * Jake the Snake (November 29, 1999) Series 3 (2000) NOTE: Beginning with this season, Nigel Hawthorne's name automatically appears on the episode titlecard in Alan Marriott's narrations of Cyril the Centipede and Jimmy the Mouse. * Brian the Leopard (August 7, 2000) * Pointy the Hedgehog (August 14, 2000) * Peter the Peacock (August 21, 2000) * Lewis the Cat (August 28, 2000) * Horatio the Rat (September 4, 2000) * Cyril the Centipede (September 11, 2000) * Bob the Bee (September 18, 2000) * Jimmy the Mouse (September 25, 2000) * Keith the Caterpillar (October 2, 2000) * Maurice the Magpie (October 9, 2000) * Eddie the Catfish (October 16, 2000) * Sammy the Hippo (October 23, 2000) * Ernest the Hyena (October 30, 2000) Series 4 (2001) NOTE: Alan Marriott's narrator role in Animal Stories officially started in this series. Before, he narrated US versions of episodes 14-39 when Playhouse Disney was changed on January 22, 2001. He would also narrate the stories in the United Kingdom because of Nigel Hawthorne's death on December 26, 2001; he also wrote the story "Melvin the Moose". However, despite this season being broadcast the year of his death, Hawthorne's name is mysteriously seen for a split second on the Alan Marriott version of Ross the Rhinoceros' titlecard (ironically, Marriott's narration was done first because of the season first being shown in the US; Hawthorne originally did the narration during recording sessions for the fourth season). * Ralph the Rabbit (April 13, 2001, UK/March 26, 2001, US) * Austin the Oyster (April 20, 2001, UK/April 1, 2001, US) * Felicia the Humming Bird (April 27, 2001, UK/April 8, 2001, US) * Phillp the Fly (May 4, 2001, UK/April 15, 2001, US) * Drew the Whale (May 11, 2001, UK/April 22, 2001, US) * Clara the Cow (May 18, 2001, UK/April 29, 2001, US) * Charlie the Cheetah (May 25, 2001, UK/May 7, 2001, US) * Dinosaur Tim (June 1, 2001, UK/May 14, 2001, US) *Des the Donkey (June 8, 2001, UK/May 21, 2001, US) *Ross the Rhinoceros (June 15, 2001, UK/May 28, 2001, US) *Carla the Koala (June 22, 2001, UK/June 4, 2001, US) *Melvin the Moose (June 29, 2001, UK/June 11, 2001, US) *Dodo the Pigeon (July 6, 2001/June 18, 2001, US) Category:CITV Shows Category:Telly Tots Shows Category:1990s shows Category:Past CITV Shows Category:Playhouse Disney tv shows